An X-ray scanning system refers to a device that inspects and diagnoses the internal status of a hidden object by transmitting X-rays through an object such as a human patient, an animal, a sealed package or the like and acquiring an image from the X-rays coming out of the object. A conventional X-ray scanning system includes an X-ray irradiation unit for generating X-rays and irradiating the X-rays on an object and an image acquiring part for sensing the X-rays transmitted through the object and acquiring an X-ray image of the object. Typically, an X-ray (sensitive) film is used as the image acquiring part. In recent years, use is made of a digital image panel that acquires an X-ray image using a plurality of photosensitive sensors.
In case the X-ray image is acquired by use of the X-ray film, there is a need to replace the X-ray film with a new one each time when the X-ray image is taken. A great deal of time and effort is required in developing the X-ray film. Furthermore, a large storage space is needed to store and manage the image-taking X-ray film and a special environment should be provided to safely store the X-ray film. This poses problems in that it is difficult and costly to provide the large storage space and the special environment.
In an effort to remove the problems inherent in the X-ray film, a digital image panel has become available. The digital image panel enjoys advantages in that it can be used semi-permanently and further that the X-ray image of an object can be confirmed immediately upon the X-ray scanning. Owing to the rapid progress of memory technology and database-related technology, it is possible to readily store a large number of X-ray images in a small-size memory space and also to conduct a search at an increased speed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional X-ray scanning system that makes use of a prior art digital image panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the X-ray scanning system includes an X-ray irradiation unit 1 for generating and irradiating X-rays, a hand-held switch 3 for inputting a user's command to cause the X-rays to be irradiated on an object 4, a digital image panel 5 for acquiring an X-ray image data of the object 4 by sensing the intensity of the X-rays transmitted through the object 4 and converting the sensed intensity to electric signals, and a management computer 7 for initializing the digital image panel 5 according to a user's command prior to irradiating the X-rays on the object 4 and for displaying, storing and managing the acquired image data.
The X-ray irradiation unit 1 includes an X-ray tube for generating the X-rays and a collimator for enabling a user to confirm an X-ray irradiation region prior to irradiating the X-rays on the object 4. The X-ray tube is provided with a cathode terminal and an anode terminal. When a high voltage is applied to the cathode terminal and the anode terminal, thermal electrons are emitted from the cathode terminal and heavily impinged against the anode terminal, thereby generating the X-rays.
Photosensitive cells that generate electric charges in a quantity proportional to the intensity of the X-rays are arranged in the digital image panel 5 in a matrix pattern. The electric charges generated from the respective photosensitive cells are converted to electrical signals. The electrical signals thus converted are compared with a reference signal and are produced as a digital image data indicative of the X-ray image of the object. The digital image data thus produced is supplied to the management computer 7 which in turn displays or stores the digital image data according to a user's command or by means of an automatic execution program pre-stored by a user.
With the X-ray scanning system that makes use of the prior art digital image panel, the user or operator of the system needs to synchronize the preheating state of the X-ray irradiation unit and the initial state of the digital image panel with each other each time when a new X-ray image of the object is taken. In other words, it is necessary for the system user to heat the X-ray irradiation unit 1 and bring the same into an initialized state in which the X-rays can be irradiated at once. Simultaneously, the digital image panel needs to be brought into an initialized state. In order to initialize the digital image panel 5, it is necessary for the user to: first store the image data previously acquired through the digital image panel 5 in the management computer 7; secondly bring the electric charges existing in the photosensitive cells of the digital image panel 5 into a reference state; and thirdly bring the digital image panel 5 into a standby state in which the digital image panel 5 can sense the X-rays transmitted through the object.
Once the task of preheating the X-ray irradiation unit 1 and the task of initializing the digital image panel are all completed in this manner, the user inputs a user's command through the hand-held switch 3 to ensure that the X-rays are irradiated on the object. Then, the X-ray irradiation unit 1 irradiates the X-rays toward the object.
In the prior art X-ray scanning system set forth above, the user or operator needs to have the management computer 7 synchronize the initial state of the digital image panel 5 with the preheating state of the X-ray irradiation unit 1 each time when a new X-ray image of the object is taken. The user or operator also needs to confirm the completion of synchronization through the management computer 7. This causes inconvenience to the user or operator.